Blood
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Katara hasn't had a goodnight sleep during the full moon for months and Aang finally decided's to show her the positive side to Bloodbending, Rated T for Blood, Post-war, KATAANG!


**_Well Hi there, ok so now that I am done with my story Kataang's Titanic, I can focus on the oneshot's I came up with, anyway Kataang of course, enjoy!_**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blood<em>**

It was again a full moon, to other's it was just a full moon. But to Katara, it was the night where sleep would be freed from her, ever since she became a bloodbender she was different, she could feel her friends hearts pump blood through their vains, Katara never used the talent except when she and Zuko went on their trip together, normally Katara would just take a shower and hope that everything would go away, but it was different, she was hungry...she was starving herself of not bloodbending, everytime she wouldn't do it, the next full moon the urge was stronger, The door opened to Katara's room as she walked in, she was covered from head to toe in towels as she tried her wet hair from another shower she just took, she sat on her bed feeling the energy of the moon course through her, she could feel Sokka's heartbeat from across the hallway, it scared her to know she could feel that..she shook her head as she made her way to her closet, she opened the door's to suddenly back up in shock to see that all her clothes were stained in blood, she feel to the ground as she rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and noticed..the stains were gone, Katara grabbed her night clothes as she went to go get dressed.

_"I hate full moon's"_ Katara thought to herself as she opened the bathroom door, she felt sick to her stomach as she laid on her bed. Five hours passed and Katara _still _was awake, suddenly the silver light from the moon shined through her window, she felt the urge to become unbearable, her nerves were on fire she just had to Bloodbend, but she didn't want to hurt anyone...she was more worried if she would have hurted Aang, she loved him so much, she couldn't do it..she loved her family do much..Hama attacked those who did nothing to her, Katara planted her face into her pillow as she thought about Hama, suddenly a hard sob came from herself, the tears that threatened to fall finally was rushing down her face, she grabbed her pillow and sobbed into it, she hated being like this every single full moon, she felt like a monster, even if she hardly used her technic, suddenly she heard a the door to her room open, she flipped around to see Aang standing there.

"Aang?" Katara asked as she sat up.

Aang walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, you ok?" Aang asked.

Katara wiped a stray tear from her face and sighed.

"No" She replied.

Aang looked out the window to see the full moon, knowing that Katara again would be in this condition.

"I want to do it, so bad" Katara whispered.

Aang wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Then why don't you?" Aang asked.

Katara sighed as she stood up.

"Because.." Katara said as she faced Aang.

Aang had a look of confusion on his face.

"That's not a reason Katara" Aang said as he stood up.

Katara folded her arms in front of her chest as she walked to the window.

"What do you want me to say?" Katara said sternly at Aang.

Aang walked slowly to her side.

"I just want to know why you have the urge to Bloodbend, but you won't do it" Aang said.

"Because it's wrong to do it" Katara softly said as tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

Aang sighed as he then walked out the door leaving Katara, Katara turned around to see him gone, suddenly the door opened, Aang walked in with Sokka sword, Katara's eyes widened as Aang held the blade at least a inch away from his arm.

"If you won't use your technic cause your scared to hurt someone, then maybe you will use your technic to _save_ that person" Aang said softly.

Aang closed his eyes as he swiped the blade on his arm causing blood to run freely, Katara gasped as she saw Aang drop the sword, she rushed over to his side as she saw that he struck a vein.

"Aang, why did you do this?" She shouted looking at his arm that wouldn't stop bleeding.

Aang felt the pain cover his entire arm, but. It was more painful to him to see his love like this.

"Now do it" Aang said softly "Bloodbend. Keep it from bleeding"

Katara saw as Aang was started to go pale due to the loss of blood, she knew Aang was trying to help..she took a deep breath as she swiftly moved her arm, Aang watched as the blood began to flow back into the sliced skin of his, soon all that was left was a slice. Katara kept her hand firm as she ran to grab the fist aid kit, she came back and placed a bandage on his wound, she turned to see that Aang was smiling.

"Perfect" Aang said as he then hugged her.

"Don't you ever to that again Aang" Katara said behind his ear.

Aang pulled away and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"But how do you feel?" Aang asked.

Katara noticed the urge had died down, her shake's were gone and so were her tears.

"Better" Katara smiled.

Aang smiled back as he and Katara got off the floor and sat down on her bed.

"Katara, the reason I did that was because I could show you the _positive _side to Bloodbending" Aang said.

Katara understood but she was worried still.

"But you don't need to risk your life just to show me a positive side to something" Katara reasoned.

Aang nodded in agreement but then he pulled her so close to him that their lips were just a inch apart.

"But I _wanted _to" Aang smiled. "And it's my job as the Avatar to risk my life to show the positive of things, like right now. The war is over and everything is at peace, you should be too"

Katara then pulled his into a kiss, then Aang parted.

"Thank you Aang" Katara said as she and him laid down together on the bed, Katara laid her head on his torso as he turned out the lights, letting the white light from the moon shine in.

"If you ever need me, just let me know, ok?" Aang whispered.

"Ok" Katara whispered back.

The both shared one more kiss before falling asleep, Katara finally saw the positive to the technic, Hama used it for selfish reasons, but Katara knew that she was now capable of saving those she loved, she yawned as she closed her eyes, she placed her right hand on his chest, just to make sure he was there, and he was...

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>OK so loved it, hated it, please let me know..thanks for reading and please review<p> 


End file.
